Rosario: the new girl
by EvelynBelli
Summary: Rosario a city girl came to Forget-me-not valley to spend the summer with her BFF Celia. She mets new people, make new friends, love, and aventure.


Chapter 1: The new girl in the vally

_Dear __Rosario_

_Im glad that your comeing out to the vally to help us out, its very kind of you. It's been a very long time since I saw you in the city, im sorry I never came to see you much. Im always bizzy selling are vegables._

_Ya were doing good, Vesta's farm is getting alot of bizness since Wilson came to town. You know the abandon farm I told you about, well he lives there, and is cerantly farmng there. Hes father use to own it before...you know. _

_Can't wait to see you, and I hope you like it here at forget me not valley._

_BFF Celia_

I looked at the letter, and smiled. I couldn't wait to see my best friend again. Its been a long time but I thought to spend the summer here, instead of camp. I started down the road down the montain. She wastn't that far away, I can see her farm from these montains.

I made it to her farm, it was gorgous. The smell of the contry plus the smell of vegables is very refreashing. I can already tell that im going to love it here. "Rosario!" My friend came up and gave me a huge hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, I love your farm, its gougous." Celia let go of me.

"Ya I can't wait to show you around the valley, your going to love it here. Vesta, shes here!"

A women came out of one of the green houses and walked beside Celia smiling, she most be Vesta. "Hi there, you must be Rosario. Celia told me lots about you. She couldn't stop talking about you when she found out that you were staying for the summer." She started laughing.

"Its nice to meet you-" I was cut off by Vesta.

"No need to be so formal, Rosemary." Does she mean Rosario.

"Vesta, its Rosario." Celia whispered to Vesta.

"Opps, sorry about that, kid." Vesta laughed again, shes very funny. "Well its getting dark want about we eat, sleep, and we'll show you around tomorrow." Vesta then walked inside.

Celia turned to me and smiled. "I can't wait to show you around. Come on lets go eat, before Vesta and Marlin eat it." Who's Marlin? But before I could ask she dragged me inside.

The house was small yet there was a hole bunch of space inside. There was a table in the middle of the room, a plate in front of every chair. Filled with fruit, and vegetables. Vesta was sitting in a seat talking to a guy who must be Marlin. Celia walked over to a seat and sat, I fallowed and sit and a sat beside her and Vesta. I looked at the plate in front of me, it smelled delicious.

"Don't be afraid kid, we didn't do anything to it." I nodded at Vesta and started eating.

Then the dude spoke. "So this is the kid that's suppose to be helping out for the summer?"

Vesta looked at him, "Yep. All summer, but don't think you can slack off." I finished my plate.

Marlin rolled hes eyes. "I'm not, just wanted to know."

Celia looked at me, "This is Marlin, Vesta's younger brother." I looked at him, he didn't look like Vesta. She had orange brown hair, and he had black hair. There presonilties are not alike either. But he looks grumpy, oh well looks are deceiving.

"Sup, your Rosario right, nice to meet you." He said in a dull vocie, he seems bored.

Celia toke the plates and put them in the sink. "Come on, your sleeping upstairs in my room." She started upstairs and I got up and walked to her room.

We entered her room, it had a painting of something in her room. A small bed with a sleeping bag laid out. I guess that's where I'm sleeping for the summer. The room was made of wood, maybe oak by the looks of it. It was better then my room, it had way more room then mine.

Celia looked at me. "So you like my room?" I nodded in agreement. "That's good. You'll be sleeping in the sleeping bag. sorry it's not a proper bed." She looked down sad.

"It's ok Celia, its just like camping, but inside. Don't be sad." I smiled at her.

"Ok, let's go to bed you'll need your energy for the town people."

"OK." I yawned and went into the sleeping bag. "Good...night." I fell asleep.


End file.
